disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Euro Seven Flags
Euro Seven flags was built in 1995 as the seventh of the Seven Flags, which made the chain completed, it however closed in 1997 due to poor sales and replaced the rights of the property with Seven Flags Washington. This was in Paris, France. Start In 1991, Seven Flags wanted to copy Disney's Euro Disney Land, but like Disney, it failed to get money, it has 5 roller coasters, the Itcher, a wild mouse, the Boomer, a Vekoma boomerang, X, a Vekoma Flying Dutchman Prototype, which opened in 1997, it's final year, as the world's first Flying Coaster, Superman's Escape, a Batman: The Ride Clone, and Batman's Knight Flight, a Morgan Hyper Coaster, which opened 1996. Fate On August 31, 1997, Princess Diana died in a car crash in Paris, and also the Euro plans for Disneyland and Seven Flags were not grabbing enough money, with Seven Flags having less money than Disney, they were losing Money, a planned 1998 addition was a Joker roller coaster that is an Invertigo, but it was cancelled, Paris was struggling to get visitors after the incident and Euro Seven Flags cancelled the 1998 addition and sold it to the park now known as Six Flags America to be used for Two Face: The Flip Side, They said the park would reopen for the 1998 season, but it closed early for the season on October 4, 1997, little did they know, this would be the last day of operation, on February 1998, they announced it was closed forever. Only 3 of the 5 coasters were relocated. The Boomer was sent to World's Of Fun, X went to Paramount's Great America, and Superman's Escape was relocated to La Ronde. Originally Itcher was go to Seven Flags Florida as Joker's Cruise Coaster and Knight Flight to Seven Flags Idaho as Goliath, but they were eventually cancelled after Arrow and Morgan are bankrupt. The park was sold to The Royal Family as a Princess Diana exhibit in summer 1998, but the plans were moved to Althorp and then sold to Merlin Parks, but was cancelled in early 1999. By then X was already sold and so they planned to add a clone of Vekoma Flying Dutchman and used the other coasters as Merlin Flag Park, and also rebrand the previous licensed rides into generic rides. This was cancelled and the Flying Dutchman clone was sent to Simpsons World. Then Seven Flags bought the land housing the last 4 scrap rides and sold only the Boomer to another park, in this case World's Of Fun, There were 3 coasters, and then Six Flags bought the coaster to be used in Discovery Kingdom, but they got an Impulse and relocated it to La Ronde. There were 2 left, to be sold and opened to the parks in 2002, but Arrow and Morgan went bankrupt, so they were sent to The United states to used the metals and the copper used in the station of Knight Flight to be used to repair minorly damaged buildings after 9/11. The park was sold by Merlin to PRC, which stands for Paris Retail Corporation, in 2005 the place is now filled with apartments, but the streets were named after the rides, including X Boulevard and Knight Flight Avenue. In 2007, marks were put down symbolizing where the rides used to be. The scrap land is now a bathroom/park.